desperatehousewivesabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilty
Guilty is the eighth episode of the first season of Desperate Housewives and the eighth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Bree and Rex cover up Andrew's accident; Susan grows suspicious of Mike's real reason for moving to Wisteria Lane; Gabrielle questions the priest, who John confessed her adulterous affair to. Plot Shortly after Juanita's car accident (due to Andrew's drunk driving), Bree Van de Kamp tries to find a solution in order to save her son from life in prison and Mama is left in a coma. Gabrielle Solis confesses to the priest and he tells her that she should regret what she had done, but she says she doesn’t because all she wants is to be happy. The priest tells her that, that is a selfish answer. She says that she already knows that and she leaves. As a small act of contrition, Gabrielle Solis quietly helps Carlos give Mama a sponge bath. Lynette tries to get her sleep cycle back on track with some acupuncture, but to no avail. When she has to help her sons' boy scout troupe right as she is falling asleep, she starts to lose it. Lynette dreams of killing herself with the help of Mary Alice and her gun. Mr. Shaw decides to execute Paul's wishes but when he finds out from Edie that the stationary was not hers but Mrs. Huber's, the story changes completely. Paul asks Mrs. Huber for an explanation of the blackmail note she wrote. She says that she needed money and she had thought of getting it from a bad person, Mary Alice, and she sometimes prays for her. Paul asks her if she regrets it, because it caused Mary Alice to commit suicide. She says that Mary Alice Young was a bad person and says that a terrible thing happened because of what she did to that kid. A furious Paul kills her. Meanwhile, Susan and Mike make peace by having sex for the first time.Plot Cast Starring * Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer * Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo * Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp * Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis * Nicollette Sheridan as Eddie Britt * Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis * Mark Moses as Paul Young * Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer * Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland * Cody Kasch as Zach Young (Credit Only) * Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young * and James Denton as Mike Delfino Guest Starring *Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber *Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp *Richard Roundtree as Mr. Shaw *Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita Solis *Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp *Freda Foh Sheng as Dr. Chang *Jeff Doucette as Father Crowle Co-Starring *Zane Huett as Parker Scavo *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo *Dayna Devon as Lori Jean *Tony Winters as Phil the Tile Guy *Roz Witt as Nurse Production Notes * Cody Kasch (Zach Young) is absent in this episode. * This is the third most watched episode of the series overall. References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes